A Lost Love
by missyumi15
Summary: Sasuke learns the hard way that the best wat to protect some one is being there with them and not leaving them alone mostly drabbel


**_A/N: SO IDK IF THIS IS GONNA BE A ONE SHOT I MIGHT WRITE ONE FROM YUMI'S IS POINT OF VIEW BUT YEAH THIS IS KID OF SAD WELL NOT REALLY BUT ANYWAYS ENJOY_**

* * *

You could still hear it her voice "_Sasuke come get me"_ all playful full of love and kindness. The memories came at you long and hard, her voice, her smile, and the way she laughed. "Yumi" you said her name like a prayer like it would bring you some peace but all you received was pain. You remember the day you first told her you loved her like it was yesterday.  
_**FLASHBACK **__**  
**_"Sasuke come get me" you felt her splash water one you, the 2 of you were at the lake , it was such a hot and day and you guys wanted to cool off. She was in the water swimming "oh you want me to get you alright" you jumped in and swam after her "ahhhhhhhh hahaha" her laugh so wonderful and care free. It could make the most upset person smile, you finally reached her grabbed her by the waste and pulled her out, on to the grass. You stood there above her looking in to her eyes, next thing you knew she tackled and landed on top of you. "Got you Sasuke" you smiled, yes smiled and pulled her down in to a kiss. Her lips so soft meshed with yours, when you pulled apart the next thing that came out of your mouth shocked the both of you "I love you Yumi" at first you were scared that she would reject you. She just smiled, kissed you and leaned close to you ear "I love you to Sasuke"  
_**PRESENT **__**  
**_"I love you Yumi" you whispered in the rain "_how could you leave her you fool?" _you scolded yourself mentally. _"How could you just walk away" _you thought about how much she had loved you, about the life you guys had planed together.  
_**FLASHBACK  
**_The 2 of you laid on your bed, she turned to you

"Sasuke what kid of family do you want when your older?"

That question was random but you were gonna answer her.

"I want a big family with lots and lots of kids and... you as my wife".

She looked up at you and smiled "I would like that" and then she kissed you. The kiss became more passionate; you traced your lips on her jaw then to her neck, looking for her soft spot. You heard her let out a soft whimper "Sas...uke" you kept going, kissing her lower and lower, soon her top came off her skirt following, then your shirt and pants. You looked at her "Yumi I want you so bad" "oh Sasuke I want you to" and with that the best night of your life began.  
_**NOT SO LONG AGO PRESENT **_  
The 2 of you made love until you felt that neither of you could move again. Those memories filled your heart and brought tears to your eyes. The feel of her body, the sound of her voice filled you with such a pain that you lost your breath for a moment. She had begged you not to leave, told you that she changed, that she would be stronger, that you wouldn't need to protect her that she would do anything for you to stay. But you said no and left anyway, and now this is what happened, because you left no one cared for her, she wasn't important to anybody. Naruto had told you that after you left she had found out she was pregnant and when her family found out they had kicked her out of the house. Without you there she didn't have any place to go any one to help her, no one to care for her. Naruto had told you he had offered to take her and the baby in, but she said no because she didn't want to be a bother. She had gather some of her own money and gotten her self a small apartment for her and the baby. By that time every one in the village new that Yumi was expecting the first Uchiha heir in 16 teen years. Sooner or late people outside the village would find out and they did more importantly the one person you wanted to protect her from.

"Itachi"

He couldn't just leave it alone. Naruto had told you that he came to the village to see if it was true and as soon as he saw her, he killed her and the baby. You watched Naruto as he told you what happened, you couldn't believe it, no you didn't want to believe it. She was every thing to you and now she was gone and not just her, your child to. Both of them gone take from you by the one man you swore to kill before he could hurt anyone else you cared for and yet he took the most important person away. "WHERE WERE YOU!" You yelled at Naruto "I TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF HER FOR ME". You stood up from where you were sitting and looked at every one in the room, Tsunade, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi, when you had come back they all were there waiting to meet you. You knew that something was going on, Naruto had told you to come to the hokages office and they would tell you there and they did. You love was gone, now you had no reason to stay in the village but all the more reason to leave and that what you were going to do, find Itachi and kill him for taking everything from you.

"ill be with you again my love just wait for me" and with that promise you walked away from every thing and every one back to the rain.

* * *

_**A/N: OMG THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOO SADDDDDDDDD POOR SASUKE BUT NO ONE TOLD YOU TO LEAVE NOW DID THEY LIKE COME ON BUT YEAH LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD DO ONE FROM YUMIS POINT OF VIEW **_

_**Update: all this was before we found out Itachi was good T-T i cry thinking about it now oh well.  
**_


End file.
